te amare haste el ultimo aliento
by VampirexKiss13
Summary: Edward Masen un joven de tan solo 10 años. Isabella Swan con tan solo 7 años. Ambos son separados por el destino y jamas se volvieron a ver hasta 11 años despues cuando los dos se habian vuelto la pareja que debieron haber sido hace mucho tiempo.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas: **Hola hermosa gente que me lee :D estoy super feliz de empezar a hace mis propias historias y de verdad en esta me siento totalmente emocionada e ilusionada, tengo muchisima inspiracion para esta historia que sera bastante larga y ojala y la encuentren hermosa. Salio de mi corazón.

**Título:** Desde el día el primer de mis dias hasta el final de mis días

**Disclaimer:** Ojala Edward fuera Mío pero por desgracia Stephanie Meyer me gano y lo invento-.- jajaja la historia es totalmente mía, se prohibe agarrar la historia sin permiso mío. Disfruten.

Chicago, 1907

En un barrio cerca de el Lago Michigan, se encontraba una residencia donde solo podian habitar personas con grandes fortunas y altos puestos en la sociedad. Dentro de esta residencia habitaban los Swan, familia adinerada por grandes herencias y negocios. En la casa de esta familia se escuchaba una conversacion un tanto extraña viniendo de una pequeña niña de 7 años y un niño de 10 años.

¡Eso es irrelevante! Solo por que a nosotras las damitas no hayan dicho que tenemos que servir en el hogar y tener hijos no significa que no pueda estudiar una carrera universitaria.- Exclamo la pequeña Isabella de piel casi tan blanca como la nieve,ojos café avellana y un hermoso pelo de color caoba, que con el sol se transformaba en un hermoso color rojizo.

Si tu madre te escuchara, estaria casi cien por cierto seguro de que te daria una reprimenda enorme, no son pensamientos para una pequeñita de 7 años.- dijo Pausadamente Edward, el joven de 10 años que para su corta edad era muy guapo para sus compañeritas, tenía unos ojos que comparandolas con las estrellas seria mas interesante morir viendolos a ellos que a las estrellas, y una singular melena que aunque su Madre Elizabeth estaba discutiendo con su mejor amiga desde el nacimiento.

-Pero es mi sueño estudiar una gran carrera, talvez Literatura o quiza Medicia.- y Bella no mentía, ella se veia como algo mas que sea una simple y aburrida ama de casa, quería saber que había mas alla de esas murallas que se le conocia como hogar para ella.

-La sociedad te destrozaría pequeña, no es muy buen visto que una hermosa damita como tu ande en un campus lleno de hombre.- Edward estaba apunto de dejar salir sus pensamientos, algo violentos tratando de imaginarse un mundo donde Bella esta estudiando en una prestigiosa universidad pero sus compañero intenten cortejarla porque el estaba seguro de que cuando ella creciera, se convertiria en una hermosa flor de primavera.

-A mi que me importa la sociedad y mi familia Edward, yo solo quiero aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas. Quiero darles a las personas una razon para recordad mi nombre, otra que no sea mi apellido y mi fortuna.- Suspiró la pequeña Bella que, a pesar de su corta edad, era mas madura que todas las hijas de las amigas de su madre Renee Stefanie Swan Higginbotam. Bella era muy diferente a todas sus amigas, todas eran de cerebro tonto, como ella les llamaba por una sola razon, solo tenian ojos para ellas mismas y nadie mas. Les preocupaba mas su pelo que su propia madre lo cual es algo sumamente extremo. Bella era muy sencilla a pesar de tener todo el dinero del mundo cosa que en esa epoca ella no sabía a que se refería. Edward solo miraba a Bella como si fuese la cosa mas tierna y dulce del mundo entero, a sus cortos 10 años sabía que el estaba destinado para ella pero ella todavia no debía saberlo, no todavía.

- ¿Por qué mejor en vez de estar discutiendo sobre cosas de adultos vienes y me abrazas pequeña?.- Edward sabía que desde que Renee y Elizabeth habian visto interactuar a sus hijos ellos habian sido comprometidos desde una tierna edad de 4 y 6 años de edad. Bella se acomodo en los brazos de Edward pensando que no habia un lugar mas comodo en la mismisima tierra donde ella podria descansar.

- Se siente tan comodo estar así y mas con el olor a fresca llerva y a fresias de las rosas del jardin.- dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando del momento.

Edward solo podia observala fascinado con esa bella criatura que algun día seria su novia para pasar a ser su bella esposa. Asi como estaban, era la perfeccion para los dos.

**NOTAS: ¿QUE LES PARECIO? Dios adorare escribir esta historia, va a estar llena de Drama y muchisimo amor de estos dos c: ojala y les guste y no olviden que por cada Review que dejen, Edward caminara un paso hacia ustedes, las quiero! Atte: CorazonCullen.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ajenos a la realidad

Hola hermosa gente, nos leemos abajo! Necesito contaros algo!

**Desclaimer: nada de los personajes son mios, solo la dramatica historia que estoy creando.**

**Capitulo 2: Ajenos a la realidad.**

La pequeña Isabella era aun muy ajena a su destino, ella solo podia sentir ese sentimiento de estar en casa con Edward, ni con su mismo perrito Sam se sentia asi, y eso que le tenia muchisimo afecto a ese cachorrito de tan solo 7 meses.

Asi que dime Eddie, ¿qué te gustaría hacer un lindo y hermoso y porque no? Caluroso dia de primavera cuando nuestras madres han salido y nuestros padres estan de caceria?.- dijo levantandose Isabella de los brazos de pequeño Edward, sus padres se habian conocido desde el nacimiento de Isabella hace ya 7 años atrás.

¿Qué tal si le decimos a Em que nos vigile mientras nadamos en el Lago? Hace demasiado calor para estar en el jardin mas tiempo.-

Puede ser, dejame ir a verificar que Em no este ocupada, aguarda aquí.- Isabella fue corriendo a todo dar a la cocina. Emily mas bien conocida como Em era la nana de Isabella desde sus primeros dias de vida.

¡EEEEM!.- se escucho un chillido de la pequeña Isabella

¿Qué pasa criatura? Que es lo que necesitas.- le respondio maternalmente Emily, ella fue la pequeña que jamas tendra. Gracias a los abusos de su marido, la habia dejado sin la enorme dicha de tener un bebe, justo cuando sus esperanzas se veian rotas, aparecio aquella bebe rosa con piel casi como la nieve y expresibos ojos color chocolate para salvarla de la oscuridad.

Pues mira, Edward y yo queremos ir a nadar al lago que colinda con nuestro Jardin y pues queriamos saber si nos podrias acompa.. digo cuidar para que no nos pase nada.-

Esa es una gran dia y mas con el calor que hace en estas fechas dejame les traigo las prendas de baño.-

¿A dónde van?.- Dijo la horrenda y egoista hermana de Isabella, Tania Swan. Isabella siempre trataba de llevarse bien con ella, ya que es su hermana pero ella al contrario, la perjudicaba y decia mentiras para que Isabella se ganara un buen regaño de sus padres para por fin reirse de su plan. Tania era una niña de 10 años, tenia el cabello rubio con destellos color rosa por herencia de su madre que diferencia de Bella ella tenia los ojos azules que la hacia parecer un ángel, muchas de las amigas de su madre la preferian a ella ya que Bella era un poco menos dada a ser una chica de sociedad al ser la menor pero lo que Isabella no sabía es que su hermana mayor le envidiaba a morir ya que poseia algo que desde que lo vio por primera vez juro tenerlo, cueste lo que cueste. Claro que la pequeña e inocente Isabella era ajena a todas esos pensamientos malevolos que su hermana Tania tenia hacia ella.

A un lugar que no te incumbe.- mascullo Isabella al saber lo que planeaba su hermana.

Pero ¿Qué ha pasado con la libertad y esas patrañas que dice la gente? Yo tengo tanto derecho como el tuyo al ser dueñas y señoras de la casa.- le dijo enfrentadola.

Puede que sea cierto pero yo soy libre de ir a solas-remarco- con quien me plazca.- casi gritando le respondio

Pierdete mocosa, mandale saludos a Eddie.- le respondio Tania. Tania tenía muy claro que Edward era el chico mas guapo de todo Chicago, puede que su mejor amiga Lauren le dijera que era condisiosa, pero codisiosa o no ella tendria lo mejor para ella y no esa mocosa llamada Isabella que por obra y gracias de Señor habia nacido bajo su mismo apellido haciendola su hermana menor.

Pudrete fea.- fue lo mejor que pudo responder Bella, estaba harta de todas las furias que la hacia pasar su hermana Tania, ella en un pasado trato de llevarse bien y cortarle unas hermosas flores de su propio jardin ¿y qué recibio a cambio? El corte de mechon de pelo que le hizo con las tijeras Tania para al final reirse de ella haciendo que la pequeña Bella llorara mares de lagrimas.

Isabella no deberias llamarle asi, es tu hermana.- le dijo Emily que estuvo viendo el altercado de las dos hermanas no pudo evitar pensar dos veces si Tania estaba consiente del rudo trato que le tenia a su hermosa hermana pequeña.

Pero si tu haz visto que ella ha empezado.-

Si pero de ese modo le estas dando el gusto de verte enfurruñada pequeña ahora vamos, ve y llama a Edward para que se cambien.- dijo Emily

Isabella regreso al lugar donde Edward llacia acostado entre las flores con los ojos cerrados. Isabella experimento una sensacion parecida a cuando tienes ganas de llorar junto con la emocion, algo como si le me moviese dentro del estomago. El sol hacia su trabajo como reflector y hacia que el cabello de Edward se viera de un color Bronce con Castaño. 'No es visto una cosa tan hermosa como Edward dormitanto'' Pensó dentro de su cabezita. Decidio levantarlo lo mas dulcemente posible dejandole besos por los cachetes hasta que en una de esas sintio la mano de Edward colado en las suyas, Bella abrio los ojos y se dio cuenta de que aquel chico de ojos color esmeralda la estaba observando calladamente mientras cumplia su faena. El sonrojo que se apodero de Isabella fue el mas potente que ella haya sentido en toda su corta vida.

Gracias por levantarme de tal manera.- le dijo Edward acariciandole las sonrojadas mejillas de ella sintiendo la misma sensacion que solo con ella podia experimentar, ese calor que crecia por sus brazos hasta por fin convertirse en un relampago interno atra vez de su venas.

Disculpame por tal osadia.- le dijo Bella sintiendose como un farol.

Lo que paso en ese siguiente momento jamas se lo espero en toda la vida, Edward le dio tierno e inocentes besos por toda la cara hasta terminar casi cerca de los labios de la pequeña.

-Ahora estamos a mano ¿no? .- Dijo un Edward sorprendido de si mismo al saber lo que habia hecho.

Bueno, basta que no tarda y sere una hormiga roja para toda la vida, Em tiene lista la ropa de baño en la casa, vamos a alcanzarla, apuesto a que te gano Eddie.- le dijo una muy burlona Isabella.

Puede que ganes, puede que no.- dijo acariciandole las mejillas, sonrojando a Bella pero Edward aprovecho ese pequeñisimo descuido de su parte y la hecho para tras y empezo a correr como alma que lleva el diablo.

ESO ES TRAMPA.- exclamo empezado a correr Isabella.

Para gran fortuna, Edward gano la gran carrera, Isabella era algo patosa para correr y mas de una ocasión habia estado por arremeter contra el piso gracias al vestido que traia puesto esa fresca mañana de Primavera.

Despues de todo ese embrollo. A lo lejos de la casa llacia una pequeña cabaña al lado de ese gran lago. Sam el cachorrito los acompaño en su camino hacia el muelle de madera para finalmente disfrutar de la exquisita agua fresca de el lago.

Te propongo algo, hagamos competencias para ver quien aguanta mas debajo de el agua.- le dijo Edward

Pero ¿para qué? Si sabes que tu ganaras como siempre.- le dijo Isabella agachando su cabeza. Edward la agarro del pequeño menton y le subio la cara

Puede que si pero no pasa nada si lo intentamos.-

Esta bien, a la cuenta de tres; 1-2-3

Los dos pequeños se encontraban bajo el agua haciendo muecas chistosas y aguantando la risa bajo el agua sabiendo que si respiraban se ganarian una buena jaqueca. Finalmente, la que termino ganando por primera vez fue la pequeña Isabella que para su sorpresa Edward no habia aguantado el mismo tiempo que las anteriores veces.

¿Pero qué te ha pasado? Me habeis dejado ganar? .- Dijo un poco irritada

Nada de eso Bells, solo me he quedado sin aire por verte bajo el agua.- Edward se sonrojo profundamente al darse cuenta de la confesion que habia hecho. La que estaba en una situacion igual era Bella que no podia creer lo maduro y extraño que era su amigo Edward, no era igual a los niños de su edad, los demas solo se preocupaban por molestar niñas y jalarles el pelo cuando el solo se dedicaba a hacerle tiernas e inocentes caricias. Los dos jovenes eran ajenos a todo el mundo, ajenos a la fatidica historia de amor que vivirian, ajenos a que una pequeña niña de 10 años los observaba desde una ventana lejos de aquel hermoso lago.

Nota de Autor: OH SIIII! Estoy vivita y coleando, pero bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo pero solo para aclarar; Edward tiene 10 Años, Bella tiene 7 años y Tania tiene 10 años al igual de Edward. ¿Quién diria que la Tania en esta historia va a ser hermana de Bella? Va a estar picante la historia, dentro de 3 capitulos o 2 va a pasar algo que Jesus, soy algo mala con estos dos. **No seas mal y si te gusto mi historia dejame un review para saber si continuo con la historia, seria mal gastar mi tiempo haciendo algo padre mientras nadie lo nota. sobre cada cuanto voy a estar actualizando**: pues, estoy a 4 semanas de entrar a los finales asi que tratare de matarme, los viernes y sabados escribiendo para que el Domingo este recien horneado del nuevo capitulo.

**Gracias por leerme y no olviden un review porfavor para saber si continuo la historia o no, gracias; atte: Angel**


End file.
